Bajos instintos
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Serie de one-shot lemon de varias parejas de Soul Eater, yaoi y hetero. Descubran la mente pervertida de la autora con cada relato/ Puede incluir violencia, violaciones etc.
1. El alcohol hace milagros

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ESTA(S) HISTORIA PERVERTIDA**

* * *

**El alcohol hace milagros.**

Black Star tomo a Kid de la cintura, ambos completamente ebrios.

Lo arrojo a la cama y se coloco sobre él, besando cada centimetro descubierto de piel, cuello y rostro, antes de abrirse paso por la camisa blanca.

-¡Ahhh!- gimio Kid al sentir la boca del otro sobre su sensible pezon rosado, y la mano pellizcando el otro.

Comenzó a mordisquearlo ligeramente y su otra mano dejo su pecho para bajar al pantalón, el cual desabrocho sin mucho esfuerzo

-Jaja- se burló -¿tan sensible estas?

Y unio sus labios en un intenso beso, sintiendo los gemidos ahogados de Kid contra sus labios. Con su lengua recorrio cada rincon de su cuerpo descubierto, y una vez que hubo quitado el pantalón del pelinegro levanto una de sus piernas y comenzo a besar la parte interna del muslo, notando el bulto que la ereccion de Kid provocaba en su ropa interior

-B-black... nnngh... a-ah... Star... - el mencionado comenzó a quitarle los boxers negros, dejándolo por completo desnudo, antes de quitarse el tambien el resto de su ropa.

Lo volteo bruscamente y comenzó ahora con besos en su espalda, ante los cuales Kid gimio complacido.

Black Star bajo un poco más, y se detuvo, solo para ordenar a Kid que se pusiese a cuatro, pues estaba completamente extendido sobre el colchón. En cuanto lo hizo Black Star pudo ver, separando un poco sus suaves nalgas, el cerrado aujerito del shinigami.

No sabia que hacer, estaba ebrio, caliente ¡Oh Dios, Muy caliente! y el perfecto cuerpo frente a él era una invitación al pecado, así que se dejo caer en sus bajos instintos y con su lengua comenzó a dilatarlo.

Los gemidos del pequeño shinigami se volvieron gritos de placer al sentir esa lengua húmeda y tibia acariciar su virgen entrada. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza y sin esperar a nada más dirigio una de sus manos a su erecto miembro, moviendola rápidamente hasta manchar de blanco sus sabanas negras

-Maldito- susurro Black una vez que considero suficientemente dilatado a Kid -No te dije que podias correrte antes que yo

Y sin más, lo penetro, haciendo a Kid lanzar un grito de dolor. Sus movimientos salvajes y desenfrenados lo llevaron rápidamente a un punto sin retorno.

Kid sintio lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, por el dolor de la brusca penetracion, hasta que Black Star llego _ahí._

Grito nuevamente de placer al sentirlo golpear su prostata, mandandolo al cielo y de regreso. El peliazul volvio a golpear el mismo sitio una y otra vez, siendo ahora el quien masturbaba a el pelinegro. Salio repentinamente de su interior y le dio la vuelta, para obligarle a sentarse, de forma en que su rostro palido cubierto de un intenso sonrojo quedara frente a esa gruesa erecion

-Me quiero correr, Kiddo, pero no detras- captando el mensaje el ojiambar tomo aquel miembro grueso, y venoso entre sus labios suaves y delgados, pasando su lengua, chupando con desesperacion. Degusto a su compañero de cama hasta que este lo tomo del cabello, marcando su propio ritmo, y se dejo venir en la boca de Kid. El más delgado se dejo caer en la cama, tragando la esencia de Black Star. Su mano viajo nuevamente a su entrepierna, pero fue detenida.

Black sonrió con malicia y le dio el mismo trato que el recibido, hasta que Kid tambien se corrio, por segunda vez esa noche.

Se dejaron caer a la cama.

Agotados se miraron un segundo a los ojos. Llevaban tanto tiempo deseando un encuentro como aquel, pero sobrios, simplemente era imposible.

Se besaron una ultima vez antes de caer realmente dormidos, mientras el alcohol borraba todo pensamiento sobre las consecuencas de ese acto de entrega pasional y carnal.

* * *

**HOLU!**

**SE ME A OCURRIDO UNA IDEA QUE YO CREO GENIAL xD**

**ESTA SERA UNA SERIE DE ONE-SHOTS LEMON. USTEDES SOLO DIGANME QUE PAREJA HETERO O YAOI (EL YURI NO SE ME DA u.u) Y LO ESCRIBIRE PARA USTEDES :D**

**SI NO PIDEN DE NINGUNA, PUES LLENARE ESTO DE MIS ESTUPIDAMENTE PERVERTIDAS IDEAS.**

**PIDAN LEMON ,GENTE, Y SE LOS DARE!**

**¿Review?**


	2. Cuando Soul se olvido de ella

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ESTA(S) ****HISTORIA(S)**** PERVERTIDA(S)**

* * *

**Cuando Soul se olvido de ella...**

¡Soul-kun~!

_Soul-kun~_

_¿Soul-kun?_

Blair estaba cansada, si Soul no pensaba hacerle caso tendría que buscar un nuevo "entretenimiento"

¿Y quien mejor que el hijo de Shinigami-sama?

Después de todo, era un joven bastante atractivo.

Y así lo hizo. Llego "de visita" a mansión de Kid, luego de platicar con las pistolas demoniacas y fingir que se iba, se transformo en gato, y se colo a la habitación del ojidorado, al escuchar el sonido de la ducha de su baño privado pensó en repetir su rutina con Soul, entiéndase, entrar y hacerle sufrir un desangrado nasal con sus pechos. Sin embargo...

Al abrir disimuladamente la puerta fue ella la sorprendida. El cuerpo niveo mojado por entero, al igual que sus cabellos negros, mostraban una bastante erotica imagen, mientras se enjabonava, y en cuanto movio ligeramente la pierna derecha, Blair se deleito aun más con la maravillosa vista

-Si tan solo...- murmuro para si, entonces una sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en su rostro y movio su dedo murmurando un hechizo, una nube blanca rodeo al joven y cuando se disipo, el menuo cuerpo había sido remplazado por el que seguramente desarrollaría en un par de años, más alto, hombros anchos, musculos que, si bien no eran demasiado grandes, resultaban sensuales, acompañados de su abdomen de tableta de chocolate.

Kid se miro sorprendido y extrañado al sentir algo extraño. Su libido aumento repentinamente, y sintió una obscena excitación que lo obligo a abrir la llave de agua fría a tope.

Fue en ese momento en que miro a la cabellera purpura que se asomaba a su cuarto de baño, y entonces todo cobro sentido.

-Oh... Kid-kun descubrió a Blair-chan...- pronuncio la gata lasciva y entro descaradamente al recinto. El shinigami respiro agitado al ver su escasa y apretada vestimenta. Blair se arrojo a sus brazos y gimió al sentir el agua fría sobre su espalda.

-B-Blair...- sintió sus pechos sobre su cuerpo y no supo que hacia, cuando cerro las llaves de la ducha y correspondió al beso que le daba la gata. La exitacion provocada con magia que sentía lo obligo a mover desesperado sus labios y lengua en sincronía con los de Blair, y enseguida sus manos, que buscaban quitarle el top. Logro su meta, dejando al descubierto esos enormes senos y pasando enseguida a bajarle el cortísimo short

Blair no quizo seguir con "juegos" y también comenzó a acariciar ese cuerpo, siendo más experimentada dirigió sus manos directo a lo que le importaba.

Kid gimió de placer al sentir las manos de la mujer acariciando su erección con avidez. El también se aventuro y comenzó a chupar los pechos de Blair, lamiendo sus pezones con lujuria. Algo dentro de él le guiaba en aquella aventura sexual con la gata de cabellos purpuras. Soltando sus pechos deslizo su mano a su intimidad, la peli purpura suspiro y se dejo caer en la bañera, abriendo sus piernas al joven, sin embargo el negó con la cabeza, ese no era sitio apropiado.

Con facilidad la cargo a su cama que no se encontraba lejos, fue ahí donde siguió con aquello. Blair soltó un gritito de placer cuando Kid comenzó a deslizar su lengua por su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad. Poseído por la lujuria comenzó a jugar con su lengua y la vulva de su compañera, la cual separo sus labios para incitarlo a más. El próximo Shinigami siguió con su erótico juego, hasta que la erección que había conseguido comenzó a doler, los dos tonos oro se mezclaron, y Blair lo empujo rápidamente, quedando ella encima. Kid solo cerro los ojos suspirando de placer cuando ella comenzó a auto penetrarse, incapaz de soportar más espera.

Las manos del más joven se posicionaron en sus caderas, haciéndola acelerar sus movimientos, pronto ambos comenzaron a rosar el éxtasis, viéndose tan cerca de tocar la gloria, aceleraron ambos sus movimientos, y Kid se incorporo ligeramente, lo suficiente para alcanzar de nuevo los pechos de la chica y tomar sus duros pezones en su boca, mientras Blair gemía de forma bastante erótica.

En un segundo ella estallo, su orgasmo la hizo ver las estrellas; sus paredes vaginales apretaron deliciosamente el pene de Kid, y araño los hombros de él.

Kid se sintió desfallecer en el momento en que su orgasmo también llego, poco después que el de Blair. Se corrió dentro de ella, con un gemido gutural bastante fuerte, mientras dejaba caer hacia atrás su cabeza, sus cabellos negros chorreando sudor.

Jadeantes se separaron, y mientras Blair se vestía, Kid recuperaba su edad normal, ella lo beso cuando de nuevo lucia de diecisiete y salió transformada en gato, aun tambaleándose en sus cuatro patas suspirando de gusto. Deseo que Kid de verdad tuviera ya los veintitrés, para poder tener sexo diario con ese cuerpo perfecto y placentero, pero mientras esperaba siempre podía usar la magia.

Se alegro de que Soul la comenzara a ignorar.

* * *

**HOLU, ¿COMO LES HA IDO?**

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL ONESHOT, NUNCA ME IMAGINE ESCRIBIENDO DE ESTA PAREJA, ASÍ QUE AGRADESCO A QUIEN LO SUGIRIO POR DARME LA EXCUSA PERFECTA PARA EXPERIMENTAR xD**

**Goree Skullt, PERDONAME PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO SE ME DA EL YURI, POR LO MENOS NO PARA UN BUEN LEMON. PERO ME HAS DADO IDEAS PARA UN FIC QUE INICIARE EN CUANTO ACABE LOS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES :D**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON EN "EL ALCOHOL HACE MILAGROS"!**

**AHORA, SOLO PARA JUGAR ¡ADIVINEN QUE EDAD TENGO!**

**Y DENME SUS MEJORES IDEAS, ¡QUIERO UN RETO GENTE!**

**BIEN BIEN, ES MEJOR QUE DIGA BYE, NOS LEEREMOS DESPUES GENTE MOSHA :D**

**P.D: SUBIRE CADA ONESHOT LOS FINES DE SEMANA, Y NO TENGO UN ORDEN ESPECIFICO PARA ELEGIR LA PAREJA :D**


	3. Maka la pervertida

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ESTAS HISTORIAS PERVERTIDAS**

* * *

**Maka la pervertida  
**

Maka no salia de su cuarto, y Soul comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Quien le prepararía la cena?

Entro sigiloso al cuarto de la ojiverde, y la vio dormida con un libro en sus manos, apoyado en su pecho. Se acerco y al quitar el libro de encima, de entre las paginas se escurrió algo más. Él sabia el gusto de Maka por el anime, pero no sabia exactamente de que tipo le gustaba a la chica.

-"R-18"- leyó con curiosidad, mientras su mirada se posaba en la sugerente imagen de una niña de coletas y un chico de aproximados dieciocho que le levantaba la falda. Un doujinshi hentai, con una loli para colmo.

Curioso comenzó a ojearlo y su tarde termino en una buena ducha fria y su mente maquinando macabras perversiones.

.

.

.

.

-¡Maka! ¡¿Que demonios significa esto?!- pregunto con fingido enfado, todo parte de su plan

-S-soul...- se quedo pálida al verlo sostener uno de los doujinshi que había conseguido, una historia de una niña y su hermano mayor llena de sexo y perversiones -N-no es lo que crees... Tsubaki...

-¡Anda! ¡Culpa a la pobre chica! ¿Quieres que crea que ella te lo encargo o algo así?

-Y-yo...

-Aunque...- tomándola desprevenida la tomo de la cintura y la apego a él, su sonrisa mostró sus dientes puntiagudos y su mano bajo un poco más -veo que te gustan este tipo de cosas ¿eh?

Ella se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos. Las manos de Soul le quitaron lentamente la falda y ella se agito nerviosa, sus bragas rosas quedaron a la vista de Soul el cual las contemplo complacido y beso a Maka con fiereza.

Ella termino correspondiendo al gesto mientras el albino la empujaba a la mesa de la cocina, hasta dejarla sentada sobre esta.

-Maka- susurro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Le quito el suéter a ella y Maka misma se quito la camisa.

Soul comenzó a besar su abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta el punto donde sus bragas rosadas se interponían.

-¿segura que quieres hacerlo?- le pregunto y la chica solo asintió sonrojada. El arma quito las bragas de su técnica, y acerco su rostro a aquel recién descubierto tesoro.

Completamente depilado y suave. La miro con lujuria y se levanto solo para quitarle el bra también rosado, y besarla de nueva cuenta. Su lengua se deslizo por la de Maka y ella correspondió a los exóticos movimientos de la lengua del chico.

Las manos de Soul sobaron sus pequeños pechos, pellizcando los rosados pezones y jalándolos para provocar los gemidos de Maka. Su boca comenzó a bajar, dejando un camino húmedo de besos hasta sus pechos y también los beso con desesperación, jadeando y escuchando los gemidos deliciosos de Maka en su oido

-Ahhh... S-soul... má-más...

Se aferro a los hombros del peliblanco y él la abrazo, alzándola de la mesa y entre besos, la llevo a el sofá, dejándola acostada en el mueble y colando su mano hacia la intimidad de Maka.

-Je, ya estas húmeda- comento burlón sacándose la camisa y el cinturón. Ella gimió en su oído al sentir los largos dedos de Soul jugueteando suavemente.

El chico se saco los pantalones y los calzoncillos, quedando en igualdad de condiciones que Maka. Completamente desnudo. Su lengua se deslizo dentro de la boca de su técnica y solo se separaron cuando el oxigeno era indispensable, su lengua comenzó a viajar por el cuello de Maka, paseándose por sus pequeños y deseables pechos, hasta llegar a su abdomen, y bajo aun más.

Ella mantenía las piernas replegadas al pecho, dejando libre acceso a él. Lo cual aprovecho, deslizando su lengua, recogiendo aquellos deliciosos jugos que derramaba Maka, jugueteando con su clítoris, volviéndola loca de placer.

El joven pianista se acomodo entre sus piernas

-So-soul... Te quiero- ahora fue ella la que reclamo sus labios en un acalorado beso y cuando se separaron, su guadaña acaricio su mejilla

-Yo te amo, Maka.- y mientras la besaba la penetro lentamente. Ella se quejo con un gemido de dolor al sentir su himen romperse, y unas gotas rojizas resbalaron de su interior. Evans se quedo quieto hasta que la ojiverde asintió, dándole una señal de que podía moverse.

Sus caderas se movían a un mismo compás y los quejidos de Maka fueron remplazados por gemidos y jadeos de placer.

El chico guadaña parecía tener una obsesión con sus pechos, pues no dejaba de besarlos y chuparlos, mientras que su técnica arañaba sus hombros hundida en placer.

El albino movía cada vez más rápido sus caderas, mientras escuchaba a su compañera gemir y gritar su nombre. Él también lo hacia, jadeaba el nombre de su compañera, con el sudor resbalando por su cuerpo. Sus almas y cuerpos unidos en unos solo.

_Porque el la quería y ella a él..._

Los gemidos aumentaron, la habitación apestaba a sexo y sudor, Maka lo beso con fiereza antes de llegar al clímax con sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Soul, el cual llego al mismo tiempo que ella. Agotados sobre ese viejo sofá, se abrazaron manteniendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos hasta que Maka dejo de sentir como Soul la llenaba con ese cálido liquido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al siguiente día la rubia fue la primera en despertar. Al parecer su compañero la había llevado a la cama la noche anterior, en ambos sentidos, y la había cubierto con la sabana. Se miro al espejo y noto su cuello lleno de moretones. Miro al ojirrojo que dormía aun y noto su piel apenas rasguñada. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo hizo despertar, y en cuanto él abrió los ojos puso una imagen del bendito doujinshi, al cual ahora casi veneraba, frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo sangrar copiosamente, echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

¿Quien dice que una chica no podía "marcar" su propiedad?

* * *

**TTwTT IM SORRY!**

**LAMENTO NO HABER PUBLICADO ESTO CUANDO DEBIA, PERO MIS PADRES ME SECUESTRARON A UN SITIO SIN INTERNET ¡FUE HORRIBLE! LUEGO MI INSPIRACION SE MARCHO A VILLAVETUASABER CUANDO TENIA MEDIO CAPITULO HECHO**

**LAMENTO SI NO ES MUY BUENO!**

**EN OTRAAAAS NOTICIAS :3**

**GRACIAS A LucyViEvans ¡Tambien soy tu fan ;)!**

**Y A QUIEN APOSTO PORQUE TENIA 14 ¡CASI ACIERTA! ME FALTAN 4 MESES TwT**

**OJALA NO ME HAYA QUEDADO REALMENTE MAL Y LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**¡LOS AMO GENTE MOSHA!**

**Recuerden dejar review ;)**


	4. Kid, el chico malo

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ESTAS HISTORIAS PERVERTIDAS**

* * *

**Kid, el chico malo**

-S-stein...- su murmullo se perdió en el aire, cuando el doctor se paro frente a él. Kid lo miro suplicante a los ojos, y el hombre solo soltó una risa burlesca.

Contemplo al muchacho de ojos dorados, su perfecto cuerpo de piel blanca, con su cintura casi femenina y ese culo que volvería loco a cualquiera. Los ojos de Kid no solo reflejaban el ya escaso miedo que sentía, si no también la lujuria que su profesor se encargo de inducirle. Ahora el que antaño fuese el hijo de Shinigami-sama había quedado reducido a solo un juguete para el profesor.

Tomo la llave y soltó la cadena que ataba al techo al más joven, el cual cayo con gracia, a pesar de su desnudez.  
-Stein, por favor- rogo viéndolo a los ojos, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que esa necesidad de sentirse llenado por el caliente semen de Stein era solo por la droga que minutos antes le había inyectado, aunque no sabia que esa ocasión, había sido solo agua.

Durante al menos una semana Stein lo había inyectado cada ocho horas con una droga de su invención, le debía a su querido Spirit haber sido el primer conejillo de indias. Solo falto aumentar un poco la dosis para que el cuerpo de Kid no la pudiera rechazar, y poco a poco el chico había perdido la voluntad.

Stein sonrió complacido cuando el shinigami se puso frente a él, arrodillado y con la boca abierta, tal y como le había enseñado. Se bajo la cremallera y Kid vio la única parte no cosida de su cuerpo.

-Kid, ayer no me obedeciste cuando te dije que dejaras de gritar ¿sabes que significa eso?

-Que fui un chico malo- respondió agachando la cabeza, pero con los ojos brillando de expectación

-Y ¿que merecen los chicos malos?

-Un castigo

Oh Dios,_ el amaba los castigos de Stein_

El hombre se sentó en una silla, la única de la sala

-Veamos si puedes evitar tu castigo- y Kid se arrastro hasta él, irguiéndose ligeramente para tomar su miembro entre sus manos y comenzar a masajearlo, logrando una gran erección, la cual metió a su boca cuanto podía, recorriéndola con su lengua suavemente, y repentinamente aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, y el vaivén de se cabeza se volvía más marcado y profundo, sin dejar de mirar al mayor a los ojos. Se separo momentáneamente de su labor para decir aquello que ya había dicho mas veces de las que recordaba

-Stein-sensei... quiero leche... por favor- sus labios de nuevo se dirigieron al duro pene del doctor, y volvió a meterlo en su boca, con su lengua moviéndose alrededor de la punta, o recorriendo las palpitantes venas. De un momento a otro Stein se corrió en su boca. El trago un poco y abrió la boca lo suficiente para que Stein pudiera ver como se tragaba el resto. Lo miro suplicante -¿Me... salve de mi castigo... Stein-sensei?

-Aja, te ganaste un premio. Ven acá -Kid se sentó en sus piernas y Stein comenzó a besarlo con urgencia, solo para ocupar en algo su ansiosa lengua. Sus manos acariciaron el trasero de Kid, luego pasaron a su pecho, y lo empujo ligeramente -Ya sabes que hacer.

Kid se bajo de sus piernas, pellizcando sus propios pezones, gimiendo para el doctor.

Se puso a cuatro sobre el piso. El hombre se hecho sobre el, arrojando lejos su bata y bajando solo lo necesario sus pantalones, y así, sin más preparación que una palmada dolorosa en el trasero, lo penetro. Kid apenas pudo reprimir el grito de dolor mientras el mayor se movía dentro de él, riendo bajo. Sin embargo pronto sintió esa punzada de placer que remplazo al dolor. Sus gemidos se volvieron gritos de placer.

-¿Ves como te gusta? Y solo hace tres días te seguías resistiendo

-nnhhg… S-stein… m-más- gimió ignorando sus palabras, aunque su orgullo se molía más a cada sonido que salía de sus labios.

-Anda, tócate. Se que te urge correrte, jeje- le pego otra palmada, moviéndose en busca de su propio placer.

Mientras con un brazo aguantaba su cuerpo, Kid llevo su otra mano a su miembro erecto.

En poco tiempo llego su orgasmo. Un gemido agudo broto de sus labios, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus paredes internas se apretaron alrededor del miembro de Stein, dándole aun más placer al mayor.

Stein se corrió un poco después, mirando a Kid semiconsciente lo llevo a la pequeña cama que le tenía.

-Kid, mi pequeño niño malo, mañana jugaremos un poco más.

* * *

**OH DIOS... OH DIOS... NO CREO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA ESO *7***

**YA QUE, AHÍ ESTA Y ESPERO LES GUSTARA, GENTE MOSHA (?)**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


End file.
